Toys provide excitement and enjoyment for children. Toys come in several different sizes, shapes, configurations and perform many different functions. Some toys have a limited number of functions. Toys with a limited number of functions or uses tend to quickly lose childrens' interest.
Accordingly, there is need for toys with multiple functions and different uses to enhance childrens' excitement, enjoyment and interest with the toys.